In hermetic compressors the compressor assembly must be supported and positioned within the shell in a manner such that vibration is minimized so as to reduce noise and to protect the compressor from shocks in shipping and installation. Because available space is severely limited within the compressor shell and because the motor and compressor unit is asymmetrical, it is common practice to resiliently support the motor and compressor at several points. It has been standard practice to either individually design for each configuration or to over design the support and mounting structure. Also, the support structure has been located in the available, as opposed to the preferred, locations. In some configurations the cylinder block of the compressor coacts with the housing so that the compressor is supported directly by the housing, rather than by intermediate structure such as springs, and one or more degrees of freedom is limited.